LivingContradictory
by erickmenk
Summary: During the SAZ rally, Zero asked to have a private talk with Euphie, but thanks to the idiocy of two spies, their said talk was broadcast live to the entire world. "Such language, princess. Do you kiss Suzaku with that mouth?"
1. Chapter 1

Timeframe: During Zero and Euphie's talk at the SAZ.

Summary: During the SAZ episode, Zero ask t have a private talk with Euphie. But thanks to the idiocy of two un-named Black knight's spies, their said talk was broadcasted all over the world.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Are you sure doing this is alright? I mean, I feel like we're betraying Zero's trust." Spy Number 1 said as he crawls through the new SAZ building's ventilation system with a bag of surveillance equipment.

"Shut up and do your job. Intelligence said they are heading for the next room. We need to set up the surveillance equipment fast. You heard what Diethard said, everyone have the rights to know what Zero really thinks about this SAZ scam. Besides, we might even find out who Zero really is behind his mask." Spy Number 2 said, following his companion through the vent.

Spy Number 1 is still a bit skeptical but did what he was told. They needed to be fast. He could already hear both Zero and Princess Euphiemia talking in the other room. In their rush, they missed setting the equipment to the right frequency. So instead of sending the data to a private receiver at the Black Knight's hideout, it went to the building's PA system, thus making Zero and Euphiemia's private meeting quite public to everyone in the SAZ building. And since the rally is being broadcast live throughout the entire world, well, you could just imagine what the consequences of their little talk would cause.

As soon as Zero closed the door to the room, he rounded immediately to the other occupant and said in his most menacing voice, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know the ramifications of this little plan of yours would cause not only to the Japanese people but every Number settlement under Brittanian Rule? Not to mention this little stunt of yours made most of my future campaigns obsolete! I won't be able to move against the Empire without compromising the other Japanese inside this Zone! You had just single-handedly made sure me and my Black Knights won't be making any plans against the Empire without turning out to be a terrorist!"

Throughout his complaints, Euphiemia remained silent. When he seems to have stop, she asked softly, "Are you done now?"

Zero rounded on her once again as he shouted, "NO, I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED! Not only would this plan of yours would put you in bad blood with the rest of the Empire but it would also put the world's entire political maneuvering into chaos! There would be those that would use your SAZ to gain power and profit. Others would destroy it to make a point. And let's not forget that this stunt of yours just put a huge target on your back! Do you realize how many people, Britanian and others alike, would send assassins to kill you? To destroy the SAZ, all they need is your death!"

Outside in the Stadium,

Most of the people attending the SAZ Rally suddenly jolted when Zero's angry voice came through the stadium's PA system. A few Britanian soldiers, including Suzaku began running towards the stadium building in defense of the princess but Guilford ordered them to remain where they are. He was given explicit instructions by Euphie herself that no matter what happens let her handle Zero.

Then, Zero's voice came through the PA system again after several minutes of ranting and said, "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right now and save you the trouble of capture from those who would definitely do so in the future?"

Suzaku gritted his teeth upon hearing a clink of a gun. He was just about to run towards Euphie's location to save her when her giggling voice is heard through the system saying, "Because you won't."

"Are you blind, woman? Don't you see that I'm pointing a gun right at you?"

"Sure you do. I bet it's not even loaded." Euphie's smug voice said.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Britanian soldiers started running while Guwein started moving to intercept. The battle would have started if Euphie's voice didn't come through the PA system once again saying, "Okay, maybe it's loaded after all. That dresser didn't do anything to you, you know."

Everyone sighed in relief for preventing battle to occur.

Zero's irritated voice came saying, "Its color offends me."

"It's pink."

"I know. Everyone knows pink is an evil color."

"Hey!" Euphies offended voice said. "I like pink."

"And it makes you an evil, evil woman." Zero's now smug voice replied.

"Fuck you, Zero."

"Such foul language, princess." His voice was smug and teasing. "Do you kiss Suzaku with that mouth?"

"Play his cards right and he'll be getting more than a kiss." The princess' voice was smug as everyone heard Zero's groan.

Everyone in the stadium turned their heads to the now red Suzaku. Some in disbelief. Other's in jealousy. While others in awe. Suzaku can't believe Euphie said that.

"Please spare me the details. I don't need hearing that from you." Zero said in an exasperated voice.

"Then you should stop your whining. It's irritating. Besides, don't you think we should start talking about other things beside my fondness of Suzaku?"

"Fine. We'll talk about that idiot later."

"He's not an idiot! He's brave, athletic, compassionate, and his heart is in the right place."

"And that's the problem. He lets his heart decide almost everything he does. He's a soldier. Battlefields are not a place to let your passion rule over logic. It would get him killed one of these days."

"Is that why you keep saving his life?"

"I only saved his life twice. His death would serve me no purpose. He is a living icon for the Japanese. He's a tragic prince who wishes to change a corrupt Empire from within. A soldier who detests bloodshed. A contradictory."

"And you are the same." Euphie's voice said sadly. "You wish for the same world but a different means to get there. You chose the bloodier, yet faster path. Suzaku's path is less bloody but it will take longer than our lifetimes. You would have preferred his path if you wanted but you can't. You couldn't afford to take the long path. Is it because of her?"

For a moment, there was silence. Then, everyone heard a hiss. Some doesn't know what it is, while others knew exactly what was happening. Zero had taken off his mask in front of the princess.

Zero, no Lelouch, dropped his mask in a nearby seat before turning his uncovered face towards his half sister. "Yes. Yes it is. Everything I did, everything I plan to do, is to accomplish a world where she could live in peace. If anyone is to live in a world where there is no war or conflict, it's her."

At Ashford Academy, the entire Student Council, including Nunnally and Sayoko, can't help but gasp at the reason behind Zero's action.

"You mean Zero went against the Empire just because of a girl?"

"Shut up, Rivalz. I think it's sweet. Imagine, to go though all that because he wants to protect his girlfriend." Shirley said in a dreamy tone.

"See, Nina, Euphimia-hime is safe and Zero isn't really a bad person so don't worry." The Council president said to the now less nervous Nina, who merely gave a nod in response not taking her eyes off of the television.

Sayoko, who was standing next to her young charge, smiled knowingly. She was lucky to be in the service of such a great man.

Nunnally, on the other hand, couldn't decide if either to frown or to smile at the revelation. On one hand, she was glad Zero isn't the mad man she thought he is. On the other hand, what he is doing is far too dangerous. What if he dies, leaving the girl he loves alone? She shudder to think what she would do if Lelouch is ever taken from her. Either way, she felt a small amount of jealousy towards Zero's girl, not knowing she doesn't need to feel jealous at all.

Back with Zero:

"I agree. I know the SAZ isn't exactly what you want for her but it's a start in the right direction. Despite being under the Empire, the people here would get the chance regain what they lost. Freedom, individuality, rights. Everyone is given a chance. If we make this work, we could inspire the other Numbers to seek the same solution."

"It would be a lot of hard work. Are you prepared to stake your life on this? You won't be able to make all needed decisions with heart alone."

"That's why I need you by my side. I need your cruel logic to make decisions you know I would never be able to make. You alone could help me to succeed. And maybe, just maybe, you could finally stop hiding behind that mask."

"No. I can never give Zero up. He is much a symbol for the rebellion as Suzaku. He would always be needed to serve justice."

"Then achieve it with my help. You don't have to do this alone anymore. Please."

There was silence for several minutes. Suddenly, Zero started to snicker. His snickers turned to giggles. Giggles turned to snorts and snorts turned to full blown laughter. After a minute of laughing, Zero finally turned to Euphie, smiled, and said, "Well played, Euphiemia-hime. You have beaten me thoroughly at my own game. I admit my loss and submit my services to the SAZ."

Throughout the world, Zero's admission of his new allegiance to the Third Princess of Britania cause several different reactions.

Most Japanese in the Rally cheered for now having Zero to make the SAZ work. Others, whom still have great hatred to the empire, raged.

Euphie, who haven't known their conversation was being eavesdropped by the rest of the world, smiled at her step brother and said, "Thank you."

Lelouch merely nodded at her and said, "I guess it is time for the Black Knights to turn from rebels into protectors. Like I said before, you are now a very big target. From now on, your life is no longer yours alone."

"I know. But I'm sure both my White and Black Knights would keep me safe. Even if you hadn't agreed to the SAZ, you would have still protected me."

"Don't be so sure. There are still a bit of discrimination among my people. They were born out of oppression from Britania, after all."

At the Black Knight's temporary base just a few miles outside the SAZ:

Oghi and the rest of the organization gave a look at Tamaki.

"Hey, what the heck are you guys looking at me for?" When he merely receive their glares, he answered with a glare of his own as he shouted, "Screw you all. Seriously."

Kallen, on the other, was deep in thought. Who is that girl Zero is talking about?

"Maybe. But as their leader, you won't let them act on such useless vendetta."

"I'm more afraid what Suzaku would do to anyone that gets in the way of his revenge if my people ever did something so stupid. He may be an idiot but he's a very passionate idiot."

Euphie giggled and said, "Would you please restrain from calling him that? Besides, he's my idiot and I wouldn't want him any other way."

"I'm sure you don't. But he was supposed to be engaged to my sister. I would have told him too if I hadn't found out it was him during the rescue of Todou. If you were anybody else, you would have been dead."

"If I was anybody else, I'm sure I would have. You really should rein that sister-complex you have."

There were several gasps at the new revelation.

Sayoko couldn't be prouder.

Oghi and most of the Black Knights can't help but sympathize. Most of them are fighting for their family's sake, after all.

Kallen was just glad it wasn't a girlfriend at all.

Suzaku gasped at finally figuring out the true identity of Zero.

"I do not have a sister-complex, thank you very much. If I have, then I would have put her in a seminary and brought her a chastity belt during her last birthday."

"Oh, right. Her birthday. That was last month, was it? I guess I should find her a nice gift then."

"Why don't you just strip Suzaku, wrap him in ribbons, and send him to her when I'm very, very far away."

"Hmmm. That does sound promising. Do you think she'll like it?"

"You do realize, that I was just being sarcastic. I tend not to think about such things when my sister is concerned. But I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

"Maybe I should. Polygamy is still legal in the Empire."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Awe! Who would have thought Zero would be such a prude?"

"When my sister is involved then I surely am. Now stop talking about her or I'll have Suzaku give you a spanking."

"Is that a promise?"

Zero just groaned. He could never win in these types of teasing games. "Fine, you win. Now let's talk about something else before I lose my lunch."

"No. Your sister already seemed to be settled, or she will be as soon as I could get Suzaku to agree. I'm sure it would be so much fun to get him to agree. You, on the other hand, need a lot of work."

"Spare me. I have no need of a woman in my life."

"I bet that redhead from the island would disagree."

"Kallen is merely a loyal subordinate."

"Oh please. I only met her for a few minutes but even I could see her devotion to you is more than you realize."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl, Kallen, have a crush on you!"

Back with the Black Knights:

Everyone suddenly turned towards the blushing girl, only to gulp when bolts of nuclear energy started emitting around the Guren's arms.

"Don't be absurd. She's merely showing her loyalty to her leader."

Euphie groaned and said, "I can't believe how smart you are at organizing a rebellion of this magnitude and still be so stupid and life in general! Are you sure you're not gay and just secretly pinning for Suzaku? It would explain why you keep saving him."

"Bite your tongue, woman! I am a hundred percent man! I'm just setting aside that stuff since I am leading a revolution."

"Fine fine. Anyway, did you know Suzaku regularly receives letters from his cousin, namely Sumerigawa Kaguya?"

"Knowing her, I bet Suzaku dreads it each and every time."

"Oh? Speaking from personal experience, are we?"

"Kaguya have certain ways of making sure people do not forget about her. Whether it's good, or bad, or even both."

"Don't be like that. She has, after all, unofficially declared you as her betrothed."

At the secret meeting room of the Six House of Kyoto, the elusive leaders turned towards the smug looking princess of Japan.

"What? It was a match made in heaven. Zero-sama is just perfect for me." Kaguya huffed, a huge blush adorning her face.

The leaders merely shook their heads in exasperation.

Back with Zero:

"Say what? Please tell me you're joking." He actually sounded panic.

"Nope. Suzaku almost laughed himself to death when he first read about it."

"As he should."

"So. . . Not your type?" She teased again. "From the pictures I saw of her files, she's very cute. It won't be long before she turns into a stunningly beautiful woman."

"She's the same age as my sister. And marriage with Kaguya would be a battle all on itself. Other than her eccentricities, that girl has enough cunning and charisma that even I would be wary in facing her in a political battleground."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"No, it does not. But it doesn't matter much. If marriage is her wish then I will have to comply if I want to keep her supporting the Black Knights with her resources."

"Are you really willing to go that far?"

"If I have to. I've never excluded myself in sacrificing something in the fight against corruption just like the rest of the Black Knights. It would be hypocrite of me not to do the same thing as they do everyday since the start."

"So you think marriage to Kagura is a sacrifice?"

"No. I know for a fact that I could easily fall in love with Kagura eventually if we ever do tie the knot, but for her to do so without knowing the man behind the mask is foolish. What if she doesn't have the will to love the man behind Zero? To have anyone trap in a loveless marriage is an atrocity all on its own."

"Wow. I never figured you to be the romantic type."

"As if you don't already have a plan to runaway if the Empire decided to have you put in an arrange marriage with someone you don't love. I even bet Suzaku had been included in those said plans recently."

"Shut up, you. Those plans are top secret. I even hid them in the safest place I know of. How did you know about them?"

"I took a guess." He said flatly. "And really, hiding it in your bra is pretty smart I admit. But you should really try to put them in a more waterproof container."

She gasped. "So you did take a look at me on that island! And here I thought you were a gentleman."

"Like I said, I am a hundred percent man. And I'm very discreet. You wouldn't have known at all if I hadn't told you about it."

"Men are such perverts."

He smirked. "As if you don't go out of your way to flaunt yourself in front of Suzaku with the same discretion as I."

"Mou. That information doesn't leave this room. One day, I'm going to find out how you know so much."

"I am Zero. I Know everything."

"You know, the bad news is that I'm really starting to believe that." She said, massaging the crook of her nose with her fingers, trying to fend off the incoming headache.

"Such lack of faith you have, Euphemia-hime." He teased.

"Shut up." She snapped before talking a long breathe. "Anyway, since the redhead is clear, and Kaguya is as well, is there any other woman in your life I should know about?"

Zero groaned and said, "You really have a one track mind."

"It's a gift."

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I know for a fact that we'll never get anything else done until your curiosity is satisfied."

"Like I said, it's a gift. Now out with it."

After several seconds of silence, Lelouch finally said, "There's this girl in school . . ."

"The feisty blond or the orange haired fangirl?"

The young man gaped at the smirking girl for several seconds before saying, "You're really starting to scare me, princess."

Euphiemia just gave him a smirk.

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**

A/N: I had this in my pc for a while now but never got the chance to post it. Whether I continue this or not defends on your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeframe: During Zero and Euphie's talk at the SAZ.

Summary: During the SAZ episode, Zero ask t have a private talk with Euphie. But thanks to the idiocy of two un-named Black knight's spies, their said talk was broadcasted all over the world.

**CHAPTER 2**

~Last Time~

"_Like I said, it's a gift. Now out with it."_

_After several seconds of silence, Lelouch finally said, "There's this girl in school . . ."_

"_The feisty blond or the orange haired fangirl?"_

_The young man gaped at the smirking girl for several seconds before saying, "You're really starting to scare me, princess."_

_Euphiemia just gave him a smirk._

_

* * *

  
_

~Onto the Story~

Euphemia gave him a smirk as she said again, "You're not the only one who got his own spy network."

"And you decided to use said network to find out about my love-life?"

"That and trying to get proof that Schniezel is really gay."

"Oh god. You restarted the Gossip Network, didn't you? I knew you were evil. Evil!"

"What can I say. Empress Marian is considered a role model to every female royalty below the age of thirty."

"And I bet you started the Royal Betting Pool as well?"

"Cornelia would have but Guinevere beat her to it." There's a hint of disappointment on her voice. Cornelia would have given her better odds than Guinevere ever would.

Against his better judgment, Zero asked, "What're the current odds?"

"Well, three-to-one says this entire SAZ would be a complete failure. Five-to-one says we both get killed today. Seven-to-one says I get killed and you survive to initiate the take back of Japan. Twenty-to-one says you agree to work with me and the SAZ launches, only to be eradicated a month later by the homeland. And there's a four to one odds that I seduce you right now so you'll be force to help me with the SAZ."

For a moment, there was silence, until Lelouch finally said in a disgusted voice, "Those people are fools."

"Yeah. As if you'll allow the SAZ to last merely a month."

"No. I meant them thinking you have the ability to consciously seduce me."

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean? I could seduce anyone if I put my mind t it!" She was very offended.

"Oh please. I admit your natural charisma allows you to seduce men and women to your side of things but when you actually try to do it consciously, you fail at it, miserably. You can't even flirt without making yourself sound like an escaped mental patient."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. Do I have to remind you of the Sword Incident with Bismark?"

She gasped, her face turning several shades of red. "You promised never to bring that up ever again."

She remembered that day very well, despite wanting to forget it ever happened. It was during Bismark's induction as the Knight of One. She was five years old then. During the celebration party, she was fascinated by his large sword and had said, 'Wow! What a big sword you have? Can I touch your sword? I'll let you touch mine if you do.' in the veranda of the palace with Lelouch and Cornelia, Emperor Charles and Princess Marian. The three adults never laughed so hard or openly until that day.

* * *

'No freaking way!' was the thought of one Cornelia li Britania upon finally realizing the true identity of Zero.

She and the rest of her naval army have been stationed several miles away from the SAZ, just waiting to swoop in and kill every single Japanese there if Euphemia is harmed in any way.

But now, knowing her sister is truly safe, how would she act on this new revelation. To think she had been battling her beloved step-brother this entire time.

* * *

Inside the stadium:

"No. I said, and I quote, 'Never to tell anyone else that wasn't there.' And we were both there." Zero's smug voice said.

Guilford move towards the embarrass looking Suzaku and said quietly, "You do realize that you'll have to get the whole story from the princess, right?"

"Um, why, Lord Guilford? And how would I do that?"

"Because the information would give us something to hold the Knight of One's head over. And I don't care how you do it. Just get that information out of her. Seduce her if you have to. I'll make sure Princess Cornelia never finds out your involvement."

Suzaku gave the Knight of Cornelia a stare. He seems intently serious. He sighed inwardly, already trying to think of ways to get out of this predicament with his princess and the man he now absolutely sure is Lelouch.

* * *

With Zero:

"That information never leaves this room. Agreed?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Fine. I got better blackmail materials on you anyway." He teased.

"So do I. Remember the Beard Incident?"

Both were silent for the moment until Lelouch said, "We will never use blackmail as tools to fight. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They shook hands, sealing the deal. "So back to topic, the orange haired fangirl or the gutsy blond?"

He groaned. "You have such a one track mind. Shouldn't we talk about something more important like, say, how we are going to pull this entire SAZ thing off?"

"This IS important. I bet the people would have agreed with me if they ever find out about this conversation."

* * *

Around the world, the majority of the population listening nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

Back with Zero:

"Fine. But after this, we go back to the SAZ thing. I wouldn't be surprise if Britania is already planning your assassination as we speak."

"We'll worry about that later. Now give mama the goods."

"Please don't talk like that. It's disturbing."

"Stop trying to change the subject! Are you going to fess up or not? In case you didn't notice, we're the only people in this room. It's not like the rest of the world is listening in on our conversation."

Oh! Those words will be haunting her for the rest of her life.

"Alright, fine. The truth of the matter is I find neither of them suitable for me. I see the blond as an annoying and bossy older sister who teases me a lot and make me do half her work for her. I mean, I admit, she's beautiful, smart, funny, rich, and confident. Any man would be lucky to have her, provided he passes my screening test."

"Screening test?"

"Of course, like I said, I see her as a big sister I never wanted, but always needed. I wouldn't let her settle with anyone but the best. If the guy is not ready to live and die for her then he's not manly enough."

"So what is this screening test consisting of?"

"Either making it looks like she got kidnapped and have him rescue her, making him think that to save her life, he needs to catch a bullet meant for her, or conducting an elaborate scenario where her heart is failing and he's the only available organ donor of said heart. Everything would be fake of course, but he wouldn't know that til the end."

* * *

At Ashford:

Milly couldn't help sympathize with the blond, whoever she is. Even if she doesn't get Zero himself, at least he(Zero) cares enough to give her the next best thing. "Wow. Whoever this blond girl sure is lucky. I mean, to go through all that just to make sure the other guy would be devoted to her. I'm touch."

The others couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

Back with the oblivious two:

"Okay. How about the other one, then?" Euphie asked.

". . . It's complicated."

She perked up and said, "Now that sounds very intriguing. Come on, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. She and I, we could never have anything anymore."

"Oh, come on, Zero. According to reports, you two are still friends. I don't see much problem except for secretly running a revolution. I'm sure it's not that bad."

He gave her a flat look and finally said in a soft vice that it was almost a whisper, "I killed her father."

". . . Fuck."

"My sentiments exactly."

* * *

At Ashford:

"Wow! Those circumstances almost sounds like you, Shirley. Shirley?" When Rivalz turned around, he found no Shirley and the door is slowly closing. "Hey, where did she go?" he asked the other two person left in the room with him.

"Um, I don't know." Nina said, confuse as well at the sudden disappearance of the others. "Milly left too."

"Sayoko?" Nunnaly asked.

"She left as well, Nunna-chan." He said not seeing the maid in the room. "Huh. Wonder where they all went?"

* * *

"Listen, Shirley, I know it's a surprise but you can't let anyone else know that you figured it out." Milly said seriously as she held the struggling Shirley against the wall on that deserted hallway. "Do you have any idea what the Black Knights will do to information leaks, especially about something as big as Zero's secret identity?"

Shirley was wide-eyed, but not at Milly. Turning her head, the student council president saw a serious looking Sayoko standing there, her stance aggressive, several kunais in her hands. "Sayoko, what . . ."

"I'm sorry, Miss Ashford. But I cannot compromise my master with such a threat to his identity in the form of Miss Fannet."

Both girls gasped at the maid. "You knew all along? Are you a Black Knight?"

"No, Miss Ashford, I am not. I am merely a shinobi protecting her masters. Please forgive me, but I can't let Miss Fannet live knowing such information that has any chance to destroy him as well as Mistress Nunnaly."

"B-But she doesn't have to die! I'm sure she'll keep it a secret. And everyone knows she's in-love with Lelouch since forever." Milly pleaded.

"Would she really? Would you stake your life on her ability to keep it a secret?" The maid asked seriously, coldly.

"Yes!"

For a moment, there was silence. Tension was in an all time high in that very hallway. Finally, Sayoko nodded her head, put away her weapons, and said, "Very well."

Milly visibly relaxed at that, until she stiffened once more when Sayoko added, "But remember, until my master tells me otherwise, I will be watching Miss Fannet closely. And if she fails to keep quiet, she will die and you, Miss Ashford, will join her seconds later." Then, the scary maid disappeared back into the council room.

It was several minutes later before Milly was finally able to relax. Shaking like a leaf, she fell down on her knees.

"M-Milly . . ." Shirley started, but Milly cut her off immediately.

"W-Who knew Sayoko would be such a Badass?"

"M-Milly. . ." She tried again but was cut off once more. She knew her friend babbles when she's (Milly) is scared or nervous.

"I-I mean, I knew she was a shinobi, heck, it was my family that hired her to protect Nunnaly and Lelouch. Her contract was only supposed to be for two years, enough time for Nunnaly and Lelouch to settle down into their new lives, but she stayed on for ten years now."

"Milly, please . . ."

"I asked her once, you know, why she stayed on as a bodyguard/maid for them. Did you know what she told me? She said she had finally found a true master to serve."

"Stop it, Milly. Please." Shirley went on her knees as well and gave her trembling friend a hug, but Milly kept her in arms length.

"She would have done it, you know, k-kill us I mean. There wasn't even a hint of hesitation on her when she said it. She would protect them, even if it means elliminating us."

_SLAP!_

"Wha-" Milly was stunned. Her left cheek swollen red due to the slap she received from the suddenly stern Shirley, who finally managed to wrap her arms around him.

"She will not kill you because I don't plan on betraying Lelouch. If killing myself will keep him safe, I'll do it."

"What? But Shirley-"

"No buts! You can't talk me out of it!" She said sternly, tightening her hug on her shaking friend, until Milly finally relaxed after several minutes of silence.

For a moment, there was silence, as the two girls absorb the situation they now find themselves in.

Then, Milly gave her friend a sad smile and said softly, "You really love him, don't you?"

She nodded her head slowly in affirmative, giving out a sad smile of her own. "Yes. I really love him that much. I'd die for him. I'll even kill for him. I'll . . ."

Milly, curious why her friend suddenly stop mid speech, ended the embrace to look at her friend's face, only to gasp. Reddish hues were glowing around the retina of her friend's eyes, fluctuating rapidly, as if disappearing. When the red hues finally died down, Shirley gasped and her entire body started trembling.

"Shirley, what's wrong? And what's going on with your eyes?"

"I-I remember."

"Remember? Remember what?"

"Lelouch . . . Nunnally . . . Mao . . . Docks . . . Zero . . . A white haired Britanian soldier . . . gun . . . I-I pulled the trigger . . . I killed her!" She mumbled incoherently.

"What are you talking about Shirley? What do you mean you pulled the trigger? And who's Mao?"

Instead of answering, Shirley stood up and started walking back to the council room, Milly a step behind her.

"Wait, Shirley. What's wrong? Please tell me."

Said girl stopped for a moment and gave her friend a sad look. "I will, Milly, but not until Lelouch is here to hear it as well. I-I don't think I can do it with him there."

"Why? You have to give me something, Shirley. You were trembling just seconds ago. And let's not forget to mention that reddish hues on your eyes. What the heck was that? And what about the docks, a gun, and that white haired soldier?"

Shirley cringed at the memories of that fateful night, when she choose to shoot someone to protect Lelouch. "Please, Milly, I'll tell you everything, just as soon as Lelouch gets here."

For a second, there wa silence, both girls trying to stare each other down. Finally, Milly sigh in defeat and said, "Fine, as long as you're okay."

Shirley actually managed a small smile. "I will be."

Milly nodded and both entered the council room silently. Sayoko was already there standing behind Nunnally. They were just in time to hear the rest of Zero and Euphemia's conversation.

* * *

Back to Zero:

"That is one hell of a FUBAR." Euphie voiced out.

"You're telling me. She was dead set on revenge. She managed to find me, and was all ready to kill me with a gun while I was vulnerable. Then, before she could pull the trigger, my mask came off."

"Ouch." She cringed at the thought of finding out the boy you had a crush on for years being the same boy to have killed your father.

"Yeah. And to top it all off, she shot a Britanian soldier who was going to kill me."

* * *

Back at Ashford:

Milly gave the silent Shirley a wide-eyed stare. Said girl merely cringed and went back to listening to the television screen, but not before Milly gave her a look that said they would be having words later.

Sayoko, meanwhile, gave the said orange-haired girl a look, readjusting her opinion of the said girl if what her master said is true.

* * *

Back at Zero:

"Damn."

"My sentiments exactly. Watching her trying to cope with the guilt of killing another human being, as well as mourning the death of her father to the same person that cause said father's death is not something I would wish on anyone except for my worst enemies. Fortunately, I was given the power to give her life back."

"What do you mean?"

"I managed to make her forget everything about me and her first kill."

"You hypnotized her?"

"In a manner of speaking. The power was given to me by that woman accelerated my plans to crush Britania's corruption much earlier than anticipated. It is a very much useful tool . . . Geass."

"Geass?"

"Something given to me by a green haired witch. The power of Kings. The ability to control anyone."

"Yeah, right. I don't believe you."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't believe it myself if it hadn't happen to me. But I do have that power. Britania have been secretly doing inhumane experiments to harness it from the witch. A group of rebels managed to steal said witch during her transport, thinking it was poison gas. Clovis was trying to hide this fact so he ordered the extermination of the entire Shinjuku ghetto, killing every man, woman, and children whose only faults are being at the wrong place in the wrong time."

"That's when you decided to fight back and kill Clovis." It was a statement.

"Yes." He nodded sadly. "I saw soldiers firing on helpless civilians. I saw no hesitation when their bullets punch through kids much younger than my sister as their parents begged them to spare their children, only to be mowed down by bullets themselves seconds later. I even saw those soldiers firing their gun on their fellow soldier who refused to follow such a command. They would have killed me as well if I wasn't granted the power of Geass. That's when I took control of a small rebel force and gave them a chance to survive. But the carnage wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't gone to confront Clovis himself and force him to end the struggle." He sighed once more before continuing. "I asked him, you know, if he knew what his ordered had done to the people in Shinjuku ghetto, how innocent people are getting slaughtered by the soldiers under his command. Did you know what he told me?"

Euphie cringed at his voice. It was clear he was getting angry now, reliving the nightmare he must have gone through in that place.

"He told me that those people are of no consequence, that their lives are as insignificant as ants on the ground. That he doesn't care if he killed a couple of hundred Numbers as long as his reputation is upheld. He justified the massacre of hundred of innocent people for reputation." He was shouting now. His passion running wild as he remembers those horror-filled eyes of those that died in Shinjuku starring at him. Finally, he gave out a long suffering sigh. In a tired voice, he asked the silent princess, "Do you still wonder why I have to kill Clovis? Could you fault me for fighting against the corruption and injustice brought forth by Britania?"

After several minutes of silence, Euphie's soft, sad voice finally said, "No. No I can't."

Lelouched sighed and visibly relaxed. In a soft, tired voice, he said, "It was the hardest thing I've ever done, killing him I mean. I threw up right after that. I didn't want to kill him. I was only planning to threaten him then make him forget about me. But then, before I knew it, I pulled the trigger and Clovis is dead. I could still feel it, the guilt of having taken his life, but I cannot undo what I did, only atone for it once everything is over."

"I-I can't say I'm still not upset about his death, but I can't blame you for it." When Zero gave her a questioning look, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and continued, "His actions were his own. You were caught up in the moment of surviving such a nightmare as the Shinjuku incident. You acted in defense of innocents. And, I think, those people that died during that time, would find a little bit of gratitude in the afterlife for your actions."

For a few minutes, both of them merely stood there in silent camaraderie. Then, with a grateful sigh, Lelouch said, "Thank you, Princess Euphemia."

She nodded and said with a smile, "You're welcome, Zero of the Black Knights." Then, her smile turned mischievous and said, "Now who's this witch you're talking about?"

"You know, I'm grateful for the change of subject but can't we just skip this talk?"

"Uh-uh. No can do. As president of the Gossip network, it is my sworn duty to get all and any of the juiciest scoops I can find. And another girl in your life sounds too enticing not to know. So, we already got the red head subordinate, the gutsy blond, the orange haired fan, and a self-proclaimed raven-haired future wife. Now we go to the fifth one."

Zero groaned. Euphie could have selective hearing sometimes, and she's using it now to dissect his love life.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all those wonderful reviews. Next chapter will be about CC and the evolution of Lelouch's Geass into level two (I'll let Zero's order to Euphie be a surprise. The only thing I'm saying about it is it would be unexpected, messy, and kinky), as well as the people's reaction, particularly Zero's allies, on his Geass.


	3. Chapter 3

Timeframe: During Zero and Euphie's talk at the SAZ.

Summary: During the SAZ episode, Zero ask t have a private talk with Euphie. But thanks to the idiocy of two un-named Black knight's spies, their said talk was broadcasted all over the world.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

~Previously~

_Lelouched sighed and visibly relaxed. In a soft, tired voice, he said, "It was the hardest thing I've ever done, killing him I mean. I threw up right after that. I didn't want to kill him. I was only planning to threaten him then make him forget about me. But then, before I knew it, I pulled the trigger and Clovis is dead. I could still feel it, the guilt of having taken his life, but I cannot undo what I did, only atone for it once everything is over."_

"_I-I can't say I'm still not upset about his death, but I can't blame you for it." When Zero gave her a questioning look, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and continued, "His actions were his own. You were caught up in the moment of surviving such a nightmare as the Shinjuku incident. You acted in defense of innocents. And, I think, those people that died during that time, would find a little bit of gratitude in the afterlife for your actions."_

_For a few minutes, both of them merely stood there in silent camaraderie. Then, with a grateful sigh, Lelouch said, "Thank you, Princess Euphemia."_

_She nodded and said with a smile, "You're welcome, Zero of the Black Knights." Then, her smile turned mischievous and said, "Now who's this witch you're talking about?"_

_

* * *

  
_

~On to the story~

"CC, that's the name she's called by the way, is someone . . . someone that defies definition. That green haired witch is the catalyst that accelerated my plans years ahead of schedule. She's blunt, bossy, a real pain in the ass, and she keeps spilling pizza crusts on my bed."

"Your bed?"

"Uh . . . she commandeered my bed after the incident in Shinjuku. Like I said, she's bossy."

"So where do you sleep?" She perked up.

Zero groaned. He walked right into that one. " . . . My bed."

"So you sleep together."

"Emphasize on SLEEP, you dirty-minded princess. Nothing happened. If she wasn't such a useful agent, I wouldn't let her get away with half the stuff she does to me."

"Oh?" She asked, doing a great job sounding neutral despite her growing curiosity. "What exactly does she do?"

"She sleeps in my bed, spends my money, and tells me how to run my life."

"Sounds like a wife to me."

Zero gasped at his own revelation and said, "Oh my freaking God NO! Even thinking of her like that scares the bejesus out of me!"

* * *

Inside Gwain:

"Oh you are going to pay dearly for that my dear Lelouch. Pay dearly indeed." The said green haired witch said, a cruel smile on her face.

* * *

Back with the two:

Lelouch shivered and said, "Why do I feel like someone stepped over my grave?" Shaking his head to clear it, he turned back to Euphie and said, "No. She will never, under any circumstances, become my wife."

"Oh? Why not? Is she ugly?"

Zero scoffed and sarcastically said, "CC, ugly? Yeah, sure, and Odysseus hates cooking with a passion." He took a deep breathe and continued. "She could give you a run for your money in the looks department and unlike most of the gorgeous babes I've known all my life, she knows exactly how to use it. I mean, she could seduce Cornelia in ten seconds flat by simply eating pizza in front of her."

* * *

CC thought abut doing such a thing, and smiled her malicious smile. Oh, she is definitely going to add that to her list of "Things to Do Before My Death".

* * *

Cornelia shivered suddenly.

* * *

"Um, Sir Guilford, you're drooling." Suzaku whispered to the glazed looking man beside him.

"Huh? Wha? Eh . . . ahem . . . yes, well, don't mind me. I just went to my happy place for a bit." The bespectacled knight of Cornelia said, recomposing himself and discreetly wiping the drool from his mouth and the bit of blood on his nose. Then he gave Suzaku a piercing glare and said in a very grave tone, "You tell no one of this. Are we clear?"

Suzaku gulped and nodded his head rapidly.

* * *

"Speaking from experience are we?" Euphie asked.

"God, you have no idea. If I was a bit more hormonal and if I wasn't sure she could kick my ass so thoroughly, I'd have jumped her that first night in my room. I mean, she eats like a slob and I still find her sexy beyond all reason."

"She sounds like quite a great woman."

"Yes, she could be. But then, I don't think she'll let me anywhere closer than where we already at."

"How come?"

"Because, to her, it wouldn't be worth it once our contract is fulfilled."

"You made a contract with her?"

"I had to in exchange for the power I now possess. Once I rid Brittania of its corruption, then I would need to keep my end of the bargain."

She noticed the scowl on his face and knew he didn't like what ever it is he needs to do once said contract had been fulfilled. "What is it that she gets out of helping you?"

"Her most cherished wish, her final death."

She gasped in alarm. "She asked you to kill her in exchange for giving you power and help? You aren't thinking of doing exactly that, are you?"

Zero gave out a tired sigh and said in a sad tone, "I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

"Why would she ask you to do that?"

"Because she's tired. I've actually saw her entire life when she used her powers trying to save me from Suzaku at Narita. For a brief moment, all three of us, Suzaku, CC, and I, were connected in such a way that we became one being. I saw both their lives, their past, their feelings. I understand the reasoning behind Suzaku's resolve to fight corruption from within. I felt CC's loneliness as she saw friends die of old age resenting her as she remain virtually the same, the fools not knowing immortality is not a blessing but a curse."

"Immortal? Is there even such a thing?"

"Believe me. I saw her get shot in the head once, only to see her having tea with my sister in my house several hours later."

"You mean she's an actual Immortal, the never dying kind?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Immortality. Wow. It's . . . it's a frightening concept. I mean, to live forever, watching as everything changes except your self."

"I know. She never really asked for it. The person who originally gave her a Geass tricked her into killing said person, taking her mortality with her. And the worst part is, she actually loved that person that tricked her."

"Ouch."

"My sentiments exactly. It made her jaded on the concept of real love."

"You are planning to rid of her of that mentality, aren't you? Because if you don't, I'll be making your life miserable beyond belief."

"Of course. The only way I'll allow her to die is with a genuine smile on her face. That I promise."

"Good." She said in all seriousness.

* * *

With CC:

"_Okay, maybe I won't hurt him . . . much."_ She thought, a half smile on her face.

* * *

Back with the oblivious two:

Zero gave another shiver for no reason. "Is it cold in here, or is it just me?"

"It's just you."

"Oh, ha-ha. Seriously. I felt like someone walked over my grave."

"It's just you being paranoid." She said dismissively and said, "So you said your powers allow you to make people do what you tell them. I hope you're using said powers responsibly."

"As if I'll let myself rely on a crutch. Yes, the Geass is a powerful tool, but a tool nonetheless. It has its limits. Even without such a tool, I would have still become Zero. It only accelerated my original plans several years ahead of schedule."

"So you don't use it on your allies?"

"Except for having Kallen confirm that she was the pilot at Shinjuku, no. I mean, why bother lead a revolution if your own subordinates are not fighting with their own free will? Geass allows me to order my enemies to forget, which I consider more appropriate than outright killing them to keep them silent. Considering how many covert missions my Black Knights went through, I probably spared hundred of enemy lives without ill effect on them whatsoever except for short time memory loss."

* * *

Throughout the land, several Britanian soldiers and their family actually felt grateful for Zero having such powers. Most of those soldiers felt relieved that they are alive today because Zero chooses to spare them.

* * *

"Besides, I am ZERO, I make miracles happen all the time!"

"Conceited much?"

"Just stating a fact, princess."

"I hope you're not going to be like that if you ever rule the world."

"As if I'll be stupid enough to rule it after completely conquering it. Ruling it afterwards would be a headache I would rather pass on to my subordinates. After ensuring my sister is set for life, I retire at an early age with my wives, living at a large villa surrounded by several dozen gorgeous scantily-clad ninja maids helping spoil my children and their cousins."

* * *

"_Since I already have one of those, she could easily get me a dozen more. Now all I have to do is convince her to wear a new maid uniform."_

Milly and Sheryl gave the blushing Sayoko an envious glance that clearly says: 'Lucky bitch.'

"O-Oh my." Said ninja-maid exclaimed softly, her cheeks a good imitation of a ripe tomato. She never thought her master ever consider her gorgeous.

* * *

"Pervert. So who would you choose to rule in your stead?"

"Probably my second in command, Kaname Ohgi. He'll be the perfect leader during times of peace due to the fact that he genuinely cares for the people and their welfare. If he wasn't such a pacifist, the Black Knights would have been much bigger and stronger long before I stumbled into them."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is."

* * *

With the Black Knights:

"_And since he had been such a loved kindergarten teacher before joining the fight, he'll make one heck of a father."_

Ohgi was starting to feel uncomfortable at the stares that suddenly turned to his direction from the rest of the Black Knights, particularly from the females. He gulped upon seeing one particular member lick her lips and give him a suggestive wink.

He immediately turned away, telling himself he already got a potential love interest with a dark skinned, white-hair gorgeous woman at home.

* * *

"How about Todoh?" Euphie asked.

"He'll be an excellent Minister of Defense and Ohgi's military adviser, as long as he have no say in any civilian matters."

"How come? I thought Todoh's a great leader."

"He is, in the military. He's been a soldier too long he would have a hard time relating to the needs of ordinary citizens. Although he didn't realize it, the military life shoves a huge stick up his ass. I just hope he mellows down once that Chiba girl gets her claws on him, but I doubt it. The woman got an even bigger stick shove up her ass."

* * *

With Todoh and the Four Holy Swords:

"Chiba." Todoh said simply.

"Sir!" Chiba responded immediately behind him, hoping her commander would not turn around from watching the television screen to see her blushing furiously with both anger and embarrassment.

"Draw up a training schedule for our glorious leader. I think it's time Zero starts learning to be a bit more physical to be an even more efficient leader." He said flatly, a hint of malice in his voice.

Chiba grinned viciously while the other two Holy Swords shook their head in prayer to the soon to be dead Zero.

* * *

Lelouch shivered once more for no apparent reason. Shaking the feeling of impending doom aside, he turned to Euphie as she asks, "So what else could you do with your powers?"

"Many things. I could gain information from anyone without them being the wiser. I could have people do specific things at specific times, or through specific command triggers."

"Like you did with Suzaku?" she asked suddenly, staring pointedly at him.

Lelouch cringed but relented nonetheless. "He was ordered by his commanders to die just so they could get rid of me. I'm not saying he's a god soldier for doing it but he must have realized it was a set-up from the very beginning. I mean, he was ordered to face the Black Knights alone despite the fact that there were a few dozen Knightmares in that base quite ready to back him up."

"I thought the Black Knights blew the base up to get to Suzaku."

"We did. But I ordered my men to blow up the command center and the communication tower. It was their own men that blew up the barracks and soldier living quarters and blaming the death of several dozen of their soldiers on us, never even mentioning that most of those that died are honorary Brittanians."

"T-That's terrible!"

"I know. It was one battle that almost got me so I had a team investigate it afterwards, looking for mistakes that I need to correct. Imagine my rage when I found out the entire thing has been a black ops insinuated by a couple of generals who wants to make a name for themselves. Those honorary Brittanians would have died whether we actually went through the operation or not. They already have several copies of the Black Knight uniforms as well as some left over explosives in a secret bunker on the other side of the base. My arrival just gave them a better excuse."

"I think I would like to have a 'word' with those generals." She said in an icy tone.

"Don't bother. Most of them are going to die eventually, probably inside a military prison."

"What did you do?" There was no incrimination on her voice, merely curiosity.

"I managed to 'convince' one of the said generals to indiscriminately gather evidence of the entire operation, including every single person that willingly partake at it and show it to the media, right after he manage to steal all his co-conspirators' financial assets and divide it equally among the families of the honorary Brittanians that died in that base. And according to the reports I've been getting, he'll be ready to confess in a day or two."

* * *

Somewhere in the Shinjuku ghetto:

Seventeen year old Mina couldn't believe what she and the rest of her family were hearing on the radio. Her older brother had been one of the casualties in that base. The only reason she and her family of eight—she's the second oldest of seven siblings--, managed to eat at most two times a day was because her older brother became a soldier for Brittania. His wages were meager but they get by, barely.

She had hated Zero and his Black Knights with a passion after the news said he had killed her brother. But after hearing his admission, she couldn't decide what to believe anymore.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door of their rat infested apartment. While her sickly parents and six younger brothers and sisters were too engrossed on the news being broadcast, she went to answer the door, welcoming it as a distraction from the whirlwind of emotions playing in her mind.

"Yes?" She asked timidly at the Brittanian soldier in front of the door after opening it.

"Is this the Kaede residence?" The man asked kindly. He seems to be Japanese. If her hunch is correct, he must be a honorary Brittanian. He also has a single earplug on his left ear.

"Um, yes? Can I help you?"

The man smiled and offered her a clipboard with some official looking document n it and a pen. "Please sign here."

Not wanting any trouble, she did as he asked and gave him back the clipboard. The man took it before pulling out a thin envelop from his pocket and giving it to her.

"Um, what's this?" She asked.

"If you are listening to the broadcast of the SAZ at this very moment like I am, then you'll probably realize it's significant later on." The man gave her a cheerful smile. "This is my seventh delivery for the day and I dare say it's been one of the best assignments I ever had after some fabulous revelations. Anyway, I better go, ma'am. I still got a few deliveries to make." And the man left, whistling a happy tune.

Mina closed the door and look at the envelope dubiously. Opening it, she gasped. When her family asked what was wrong, she showed them the contents of the envelope.

It was a cheque for a few million British Pounds and a personally written apology note from a certain general in the military who truly regrets his part on a certain conspiracy that killed part of their family.

Several blocks away, the Honorary Brittanian soldier smiled as he heard the crying and rejoicing of another family that lost a member due to a conspiracy. He himself had lost a cousin in that island and was one of the first that got the same cheque and apology letter. He was dubious at first but found the cheque legitimate when he en-cashed it this morning.

He didn't know why something like that made him an instant millionaire until he heard Zero's confession several minutes ago. He promised himself, as son as this joyous assignment is over, he would quit the military and join the Black Knights. He owes a lot to Zero.

* * *

"Fitting." Was the only thing Euphie said about the ordeal before changing the subject. "Anyway, what exactly did you tell Suzaku?"

"I told him to 'live'."

"To 'live'? Isn't that kinda vague?"

"I know. I regret doing that to him but either that or let ourselves get killed. And you have to admit, his psychological profile shows he have a tendency to be quite nonchalant about his own life."

"I know. Cecile was quite concern when she found out so she told me immediately, being one of the people that may help him with his issues. But what would it mean for him now that he is under the Geass' influence."

"I don't exactly know. The Geass responds when met with the proper trigger, in his case, being in physical danger. His body would react either consciously or subconsciously to keep himself from harm, either by developing a super sixth sense that would warn him if he's in immediate danger, or his physical stats would boost to almost superhuman."

* * *

"Suzaku." Guilford called.

"Yes, Sir GuilfWHAT THE HECK!?" Suzaku hissed in surprised when he turned to look only to shut in surprised seeing three daggers flying towards his face. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain that didn't come. Opening his eyes once more, he was doubly surprised upon seeing said blades caught between the fingers of his right hand. "H-how did I . . . Y-you just tried . . ."

"Yes. Yes I did. I was merely doing an experiment." He said dismissively.

"You tried to kill me!"

"And you managed to subconsciously protect yourself so no harm done. If Princess Cornelia were here, she'll shot you instead right off the bat."

"That doesn't really give me an excuse to not swear bloody vengeance on you."

Guilford thought about it for a few minutes. Being under the influence of the Geass, he couldn't really expect to kill Suzaku when the boy decides to make good on his promise. "How about an entire day off to fool around with Euphimia-hime while running interference on Princess Cornelia?"

" . . . make sure it's a weekend."

"Deal."

Suzaku actually felt a bit better now despite the attempted murder.

"_That sounds like a good thing." _Euphie's voice said through the speaker system.

"_Not when he wants to die yet his own body would not let him. I shudder to think what the Geass on him would make him do if he ever gets cornered with no available escape. Other people will have a choice of 'kill or be killed'. He, on the other hand, won't get that choice, even if his continued life cost other peoples theirs." _

And now Suzaku felt miserable again. _"I just **can't** get a freaking break, can I?"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I finally finished chapter 3. I know I said I would show what Lulu would make Euphie do this chapter but then it would require an entire chapter of its own so i'll save it up for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Timeframe: During Zero and Euphie's talk at the SAZ.

Summary: During the SAZ episode, Zero ask t have a private talk with Euphie. But thanks to the idiocy of two un-named Black knight's spies, their said talk was broadcasted all over the world.

CHAPTER 4

~Previously~

"_That sounds like a good thing." _Euphie's voice said through the speaker system.

"_Not when he wants to die yet his own body would not let him. I shudder to think what the Geass on him would make him do if he ever gets cornered with no available escape. Other people will have a choice of 'kill or be killed'. He, on the other hand, won't get that choice, even if his continued life cost other peoples theirs." _

And now Suzaku felt miserable again. _"I just __**can't**__ get a freaking break, can I?"_

* * *

~On with the Story~

Euphie shuddered at the thought on how many scenarios how such a Geass would seem like a horrible curse to Suzaku. "W-we got to do something to help him."

"I know. Why do you think I personally went to back him up against Sukebe(A/N: Is it right? I forgot) and the Chinese Nationals? I mean, come on. He was sent alone against an entire army with no immediate back up as a test of his loyalty to Britania. If I hadn't been there, the Geass would make him do everything in his power to stay alive, even things he would never knowingly do, which sadly includes begging his enemies or betraying Britania. He may remain alive but he would never forgive himself afterwards."

"T-that's a horrifying concept, for him at least."

"It's a horrifying concept for any warriors, especially those like him that takes honor seriously. He is a White Knight through and through. You will be very hard pressed to find a more noble and self-sacrificing man out there."

"I don't know. There is at least one man who fits the bill." She said, eyeing him pointedly.

"Me? Noble? Hardly. There is no deed too low that I wouldn't sink into to protect my precious people, particularly my sister."

"And that statement alone tells me how self-sacrificing you are." There was pride in her voice.

* * *

At Ashford Academy:

"Sayoko-chan?" Nunnally suddenly said, making everyone in the room look at her.

"Yes, Nunnally-sama?" She asked, finally noticing that Nunnally had reached behind her to touch the maid's hand.

"How long did you know of Zero and my brother?"

Sayoko, Milly, and Shirley cringed at the question while Nina and Rivalz look on in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Nuna-chan? It's not like Zero and Lelouch is the same person. I mean, how unlikely is that? Hahaha." He said with a chuckle, until he noticed none of them laughing with him. "Um, they're not really the same person, right?"

Both Nunnally and Sayoko ignored him and the little girl turns her head towards the maid, who answered immediately, "Since the beginning, Nunnally-sama."

Both Nina and Rivalz gasped at that.

* * *

Zero was silent for a moment until he started to chuckle good naturedly. "You know, princess, you're too nice. It's your most wonderful quirk, as well as your biggest flaw. Oh what am I saying? I don't even think you're capable of being nasty."

"Hey! I am capable of being nasty when I need to be in very, very, very extreme circumstances. Besides, I don't think being nice is a flaw at all."

"Except during times of war. Like it or not, the Japanese are at war with Britania." He said sadly, closing his eyes due to sudden mild irritation. When he opens them again, he gave a look at Euphie, not realizing he had unconsciously activated his Geass. "I really wish you'd let your nasty side out once in a while."

"Okay." She said simply before her foot made contact with his chin, propelling him and the chair he's sitting on backwards. She gave him a scoff and said, "Pathetic, Zero-kun. What would the Black Knights say if they find out how terrible your physique currently is?"

"Ouch! What in the heck did you do that for, woman?" He said standing up, cradling the bruise forming n his chin.

"Just stretching the new muscles, Zero-kun. For a princess, she does have a surprisingly strong body."

"What are you talking about?" He snarled before pausing upon seeing something different about Euphie. "Have your hair always been that dark of a shade?" It's true too. Euphie's hair seems to be 2 shades darker than her usual bubblegum pink that it's almost red in color.

Euphie merely gave him a scoff and said, "I rather think it's an improvement, don't you think so, Zero-kun?"

Lelouch shivered at the way the girl said his name. Taking a menacing step forward, he asked again, "Why did you kick me?"

Euphie, not even slightly intimidated by her half brother, placed a fist on her hip and said in a seductive voice, "Just making first impressions. I did, after all, just become aware."

"Aware? What the hell are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Euphie merely used her free hand to point at something on her left. Turning, Lelouch gasped upon seeing the Geass sigil shining brightly on his eye reflected by mirror Euphie had pointed at.

"Oh my freaking God!" He gasps in shock, finally realizing that he had unknowingly subjected his half sister under the influence of the Geass. Taking out his cellular phone, he dialed a familiar number and waited impatiently. "Come on, CC, pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With our resident witch inside her Knightmare:

RING! RING! RING! CLICK!

"Yes, dear?" Came CC's sweet voice after picking up her cellular phone

She could hear Lelouch shuddered at the other end of the line. _"What are you talking about, witch? Wait, never mind that. What happened to my Geass?"_

She grinned. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

He shuddered again but had better things to think about than her sudden honorifics for his name. _"My Geass just activated on their own. And I can't turn the darn thing off! Now tell me what the heck is going on, woman!"_

"Now, now, my dear Zero . . ."

_"Would you quite calling me that, witch!"_ he whined but was ignored.

" . . . there's actually nothing wrong with your Geass. It just chooses itself to finally evolve."

_"Evolve? Now of all times? You told me it won't be happening for at least a few years more!"_

"Guess I was wrong. Oops."

"_Oops? OOPS! Is that all you can say you AAGH!"_

SMACK! THUD!

_"Moshi moshi." _Came the female voice from the other end of the call several seconds later. _"Zero was having a small breakdown and couldn't answer the phone right now. This wouldn't happen to be the infamous CC, wouldn't it?"_

CC smiled, not even a bit concern about the sounds of Lelouch groaning on the background. "Yes. Yes I am. And how should I label you now, or should I just call you Euphemia's alter ego?"

_"Hmm. You know, I'm partial to 'You-Sexy-Thing-You'."_

"Sorry but I already got a royalty on that. How about Part-Time-Slave-Girl? I hear it's the new rave this century."

_"And you would be my S&M-Bullwhip-Swinging-Mistress?"_

"Done it too many times to count so you'll be sure I had practice."

_"Although I doubt it wouldn't be any fun, it's more of Cornelia's thing than ours."_

"Is that a fact?"

_"She tries so hard to hide it but then, I AM Cornelia's sister as well as Euphie."_

"That I don't doubt." CC smiled. It's been a while since she had fun conversation like this. Maybe she'll keep open communication with the girl in the future. "So, you are aware?"

_"I always was. Euphie tried so hard to be firm and proper as her station ask of her. It's quite frustrating getting ignored all your life."_

"I see. I hope you don't plan on taking over forcefully."

_"Not at all. I rather let her handle all the other boring stuffs. I'm more at home in the middle of . . . physical conflicts."_

"That's good. I doubt neither Suzaku nor Cornelia would forgive Zero if Euphie never comes out again."

_"I don't know. I could be VERY persuasive, particularly armed with a leather corset, strawberries, and whip cream."_ She said in a very suggestive manner.

* * *

" . . . urugi! Kururugi Suzaku, snap out of it!"

"Huh? What? Oh, um, Sir Guilford? What is it?"

For several seconds, Guilford merely gave his fellow soldier a stare before a smirk adorned his face. "Wipe that drool off your face, Sir Kururugi. We're still on duty."

Quickly doing what he's told, he gave a sheepish smile and said, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't go to your happy place when right in front of Lady Cornelia or she will shoot you in the head." He said in an understanding voice.

"Um, right."

* * *

_"GIVE ME THAT!"_ Came Zero's voice from the other end of the line, making CC smirk. _"I want answers, witch! AND I WANT THEM NOW!"_

"Of coarse, dear." She smiled hearing him shudder on the other end of the line. "You gave Euphiemia a Multiple Personality Disorder."

_"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"_

"Not at all. Besides, it doesn't seem that bad. I dare say she would be very good for the princess."

_"GOOD!"_ he snarled. _"How does she having a split personality be any good for Euphemia, or myself for that matter?"_

"MPD is more common than you think, my dear . . ."

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

". . . Zero. Most people, particularly those with their image to uphold unknowingly build themselves alternate personalities that they use in public. They then switch with their original personality during private times without even noticing. You yourself created your Zero persona that you switch on and off depending on the circumstances. Multiple personality is a normal subconscious function of the human brain. It becomes a disorder when the brain separates the personalities, thus classifying the other personality as another sentient part of oneself even if it shouldn't be. Do you understand?"

There was silence in the other line. C.C. could almost see Lelouch's dumbfounded face, his mouth hanging open. It wasn't everyday the he hears the witch sound so smart. _"How . . ."_

"Now, now, dear. I am, after all, been alive for centuries. Wisdom comes with experience."

_"Would you quit it with the dear stuff!"_

"No. And if you raise your voice on me one more time, you'll be ejected from the bed."

_"It's MY bed!"_

"And it's quite soft and spacious, unlike the couch that you'll be sleeping in for the next two weeks."

_"You're GROUNDING me?"_

"Of course not. I'm merely exercising my right to discipline you as your partner. Raising your voice is very unbecoming for a revolutionary leader after all."

_"That bed have a memory mattress installed. Do you know how much it cost me to have that custom made?"_

"Why my dear, don't you like seeing me sprawling all over your bed?"

_"Not when I'm not in it or at least watching nearby! No, wait, I didn't say it out loud, right?"_

"Well look at you. You have hormones underneath all that noble sophistication."

_"Quit baiting me, witch!"_

"No."

Lelouch actually growled through the phone, Euphie's alter ego laughing in the background.

* * *

A/N: Hiya guys. Sorry it took me a while but i finally got to update this story.

I'll be trying to update the rest of my stories and i also got a few new ideas on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Code Gease aint mine, unfortunately.

Timeframe: During Zero and Euphie's talk at the SAZ.

Summary: During the SAZ episode, Zero asks to have a private talk with Euphie. But thanks to the idiocy of two un-named Black knight's spies, their said talk was broadcasted all over the world.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

~Previously~

_"Would you quit it with the dear stuff!"_

"No. And if you raise your voice on me one more time, you'll be ejected from the bed."

_"It's MY bed!"_

"And it's quite soft and spacious, unlike the couch that you'll be sleeping in for the next two weeks."

_"You're GROUNDING me?"_

"Of course not. I'm merely exercising my right to discipline you as your partner. Raising your voice is very unbecoming for a revolutionary leader after all."

_"That bed have a memory mattress installed. Do you know how much it cost me to have that custom made?"_

"Why my dear, don't you like seeing me sprawling all over your bed?"

_"Not when I'm not in it or at least watching nearby! No, wait, I didn't say it out loud, right?"_

"Well look at you. You have hormones underneath all that noble sophistication."

_"Quit baiting me, witch!"_

"No."

Lelouch actually growled through the phone, Euphie's alter ego laughing in the background.

_~Now, on with the story~_

At the Stadium:

Sir Guilford shook his head in amused disappointment, earning a look from Euphiemia's Knight standing beside him. "Tsk tsk. That Zero is so whipped its not even funny."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow at his superior officer as if to say 'You're one to talk.', but knew it would just cause trouble for him if he did. So he merely shook his head as well.

RING! RING! RING!

Taking out the cell phone from his pocket, Sir Guilford pushed the receive button and put it near his ear, curious who would want to talk to him by phone. It couldn't be anyone from the military since they could easily reach him through his military comlink on his left ear, which he took off before answering the cell phone. "Guilford here."

"GUILFORD!"

He almost threw the phone due to his surprise at hearing Cornelia's voice on the other end. Unconsciously, he stood in stiff attention and saluted. "H-hai, Lady Cornelia!"

Suzaku barely manage to hold a snort at his sempai's reaction.

"Is Kurururgi with you?"

"Yes, My Lady. He's standing right here beside me." He answered immediately, like a good soldier.

"Good. Turn off your comlink and listen to me very carefully."

Suzaku felt a sudden foreboding of disaster upon hearing those words. He hopes she doesn't order an assassination on Lelouch, or worse, ask about his intention towards her sister Euphie.

"Once the rally is over, I want you two to . . ." She begun.

As Suzaku listens to the princess' instruction, he felt the foreboding feeling inside his stomach churning more and more. He just wishes he lived through all this.

* * *

~At Ashford Academy, Student Council Room~

"Come on, guys. This is not funny. There's no way Lelouch would create a secret identity and take on the entire Britanian Empire, his own country, right?" Rivalz said, certainty in his voice. He look around for support but Nina seems to be the only one to agree. Shirley and Milly kept averting their eyes from him while Nunnally and Sayoko were too busy with each other.

"Sayoko-chan . . ." Nunnally whispered, her voice pleading.

Said maid immediately kneeled in front of her mistress, her entire demeanor submissive, making sure she's near enough for Nunnally to reach her if she so desired. "Forgive me Nunnally-sama. I have no excuse for keeping such important information from you except that Lelouch-sama doesn't want to burden you with his activities. I accept any punishment my Mistress shall bestow upon this lowly servant."

Instead of answering immediately, Nunnally reach out and cup Sayoko's cheek with her palm.

For years now, Sayoko suspected her mistress have some latent psychic abilities. She theorize that due to the loss of her mistress' eyesight and lower mobility, Nunnally's brain tried to compensate by boosting up her other senses, including a sixth sense that wouldn't have develop otherwise if the tragedy hadn't happened. That is why when she found out about her master's alter ego, she made sure to always avoid direct skin contact with her mistress. It is Lelouche-sama's rights and privilege to tell his sister of his quest when he choose to.

"Guys, please be reasonable." Rivalz was getting desperate. He couldn't get his head around the thought of his buddy Lelouch donning a mask and leading a revolution against his own country. "You're with me on this, right Nina-chan?"

The bespectacled girl fidgeted and softly admitted, "I-I was afraid of Zero because I thought he was Japanese and he would kill Euphemia-hime. B-but since he's neither, I-I think I'll be okay with it."

Rivalz shook his head and turned to look at Milly, who shook her head sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Rivalz, but my family owes Empress Marriane too much. I don't plan on neglecting our duty to protect her children from all dangers, especially from the Empire, anytime soon, or ever."

He groaned at that before turning to Sayoko only to gulp at her blank look as she stated, "I will kill for my masters."

Rivalz cringed at that and turned to look at Shirley, desperation on his face. Shirley, on the other hand, turned away and said softly, "I already for him."

He cringed at that. So it was true what Zero was talking about. With a last ditch effort, he turned to look at the last person he hadn't turned to in the room. "Nunna-chan?"

For a moment, Nunnally was silent, her head bowed. Then, she turned her head towards him with a sad look on her face making him silently cringe worse than hearing Shirley taking another's life to save the man that had killed her father. "Rivalz?"

"Um, yes, Nunna-chan?" he answered softly, hoping he didn't squeak too noticeably.

"Tell me, do you think I deserved to be blind and crippled?"

His eyes grew wide at the question. "W-what? What are you talking about, Nunna-chan?"

Except for a very few inquiries on their very first meeting, Nunnally's disability had never again came up in any serious conversation among the group since then. It pales in comparison to the little girls cute and optimistic attitude.

Nunnally took a deep sigh and continued. "Are you aware that I didn't became this way until I turned five years old?"

Rivalz shook his head in negative. "I-I always thought you were born that way, Nunna-chan."

"No, Rivalz. I used to be able to see. I used to be able to run and play. In a single night, my sight, my legs, and my mother were taken from me. A day later, my father vanished me and my brother for asking why nothing was done to rectify the attack on our persons. Me and my brother, newly orphaned, were sent as political hostages for a country that the emperor had ordered to attack still despite us being in the crossfire."

"No! That can't be true! The emperor wouldn't do such a thing to his own children no less." He's in denial now. He never knew Nunnally had such horrible things happen to her. "Madam President, please tell me it aint true."

Milly shook her head in sympathy for the panicking boy. "I'm sorry, Rivalz, but all she said is true. She is Nunnally vi Britania, exiled princess of the Empire. Daughter to the murdered Fifth Empress Marriane vi Britania. We, the Ashford, had been hiding them from the Empire and other enemies for the past seven years."

Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina gasp upon the revelation. Never in their wildest dream would they think they've been in the presence of royalty for years now.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence that followed, everyone deep in thought, until Nunnally decided to speak once more, her voice trembling. "I-I've been spoiled too much."

Everyone else started to panic. They barely begun to protest her claim when she continued to say, "Ever since this happened to me, my brother have to do everything. Every single thing my brother does have to revolve around his useless sister. He spoiled me so much that he doesn't have dreams of his own anymore. And he continues to spoil me by doing all of this. My brother have lost the ability to live for himself, and it's all my fault. I can't help but feel that I should have died that time along with my mother."

"NO!" Came the protest from everyone else in the room as they rush to surround her to offer comfort for the visibly distressed girl.

Shirley kneeled in front of Nunnally and held her right hand in hers. "Stop it Nunnally. You deserve nothing from those tragedies. Despite all that happened to you, you never once let it pull you down. You never let it tarnish your smile."

Nina held her other hand and said, "You are strong, Nunnaly. I would have given up if even a quarter of what you went through happened to me. You are strong, Nunna-chan. Stronger than anyone else I've ever known."

"That's right, Nunna-chan!" Milly said in agreement as she envelops Nunnally's shoulder in her arms. "Lulu depends on the strength, your strength. He will never see you as a burden. Never!"

Rivalz put a comporting hand on Nunnally's head and said softly, "Nunna-chan, it's a big brother's job to take care of his little sister. Protecting little sisters is part of our job description, even if we have to go against the world. Lulu just took it a bit literally."

"B-but should I do?" Tears were already forming around her eyes, making everyone else panic at the sight. Not one of them ever saw little Nunna-chan cry before, ever, even when she once accidentally cut her hands in home economics class. She merely whimpered then but did not let herself cry. To see her like this was devastating. No wonder Lelouch would rather take on the entire world than let his little sister cry. Taking on the world seems less heartbreaking.

Desperate to stop her tears, Sayoko said the first thing that flashed through her mind in answer to her mistress' question. "Then become his strength to do what you need to do for him."

Nunnally's sudden curiosity abruptly stopped her forming tears, earning the gratitude of the rest of the student council members for a moment. "What do you mean, Sayoko-chan?"

Sayoko gave the rest of them a panicked look, silently telling them to think of something before Nunnally starts getting depressed again.

Shirley suddenly had a thought and said, "Lulu already has a dream, right? Then it's your job, as his little sister, to help him achieve it."

"That and keep him alive to enjoy it." Rivalz added.

"Oh, that's right." Nunnally tilted her head in thought. "What was it again?"

"Um, something about a villa, more than one wife, and scantily clad ninja maids?" Nina said uncertainly.

The little blind girl nodded her head and went into her thinking pose for several moments. The other occupants of the room merely sighed in relief that they manage to prevent any tears from falling.

"You're all going to help me, right? I mean, I can't do this all on my own." Nunnally asked pleadingly. After getting an affirmative from everyone (Damn that dreaded cute puppy face look no jutsu!), she smiled happily.

Rivalz was first to ask. "What do you want us to do, Nunna-chan?"

"Well, first thing first. Sayoko-chan?"

"Yes, Nunnally-sama?" Said maid asked dutifully.

"You are a ninja, correct?"

"I am, Nunnally-sama."

"Are there more out there like you?"

"The Shinryuki is one of the largest shinobi clan still in existence here in Japan, about three hundred able men and women. But most of us have been scattered to prevent extermination. There are a few other smaller clans that hides themselves among the population."

"Do you think you could arrange a meeting for me and the head of your clan?"

"It will take time but I'll make it happen, Nunnally-sama. May I ask to what purpose? I ask because my Clan head would need a reason to agree to such a meeting."

"It sounds like the best place to start recruiting several new maids for us."

"Oh." Sayoko couldn't help sound dejected at that. She knew having her replaced by a more trust-worthy shinobi is a big possibility, considering how long Sayoko had kept Lelouch-sama's extra-curricular activity from her mistress but it still stung to know she would be parted from her employer's side.

"Because I doubt you'll have much time for household chores since you'll be mostly doing field work very soon."

"Field-work?" The ninja maid asked bewildered.

"Yes." Nunnally said certainly. "You will be my eyes, ears, and mouth out there, my stand-in so to speak, for things I am unable to do."

"What exactly are your planning, Nunna-chan?" Milly asked.

"Well, first we need to gather intelligence so we could decide properly what to do next. To do that, we would need spies, and I could think nothing better than a ninja to get the job done. Also, having an entire ninja clan as retainers is just plain cool."

Everyone thought about it for a second and concluded that it would actually be cool to have an entire ninja clan on your back and call.

"And most importantly, Sayoko-chan, you'll need to train yourself for your future duties as Nii-sama's sixth wife and Head of Information and Internal Protection Department."

"S-sixth Wife?" Sayoko echoed stunned, like the rest of them are.

"Just what exactly are you envisioning here, Nunna-chan?' Rivalz, being the first to recover, asked.

"Hmm. Well, I'm thinking Kallen-chan to be my brother's 2nd wife, as well as Head of his Protection Details. Kaguya-chan would be 3rd wife and Head of State and Foreign Affairs. Shirley could be 4th wife and Head of Sports and Recreational Committee. Milly would be 5th wife and Head of Media and Communication Board. CC would be 1st wife since she seems to be the only one that could actually scare him into compliance. Euphie-nee-chan and Lelouch-nii-sama would be the new Emperor and Empress of Brittania, co-ruling the world."

Everyone blink several times as they stare at her.

"Um, Nunna-chan, how about Nina and me?" Rivalz couldn't help but ask.

"Nina-chan can be Euphie-nee-chan's consort first. Then, after Euphie-nee-chan de-synthesize Nina-chan's xenophobia towards Suzaku, she could be Suzaku-kun's 3rd wife and Head of Science and Research Department, Euphie-nee-chan being first wife, and me being 2nd of course."

"Eep!" Came from Nina's direction. No one commented that she wasn't saying no either way.

"And me?"

"You, Rivalz, would be the down-to-Earth friend and uncle that always try to make my brother and Suzaku to lighten up and make them do stupid, macho, male bonding things that always land all three of you into heaps of trouble that makes their wives, namely us, into thinking why we ever married those idiots in the first place.

"Because of that, us females would sometimes gather together to chat about which husband is dumber than the other and make plans on killing you and making it look like natural causes but would never go through with it since you, Rivalz is just being your natural self and Suzaku-kun and Nii-sama are both males and are sometimes entitled to doing idiotic, stupid, macho, male-relative things, which we will eventually forgive them for because we, as females, are clearly the more intelligent of the species."

" . . ." goes Shirley.

". . ." goes Nina too.

" . . ." goes Milly.

" . . ." goes Sayoko.

" . . ." goes Rivlaz as well. "Um, Natural cause, really?"

"Of coarse!" Beamed Nunnally. "Because, let's face it, Rivalz-kun, both Suzaku-kun and Nii-sama are very serious people. We don't need them to be overwhelmed with work so I delegated most of the leadership work among the people he trusts the most and able to get the job done, namely their wives. We don't want them too bored either so you need to get the two of them in a minimum quota of trouble per month so we, as wives could argue and make up with them thus preventing our marriages from turning dull and unexciting. We don't want to take any chances in us wives thinking of divorce, or our grooms thinking of conquering the world just to alleviate our boredoms."

Everyone made a collective blink once more and the beaming Nunnally. Come to think about it, such consequences actually makes a lot of sense, in a twisted sort of way, knowing what they knew now of the Royal Family. They forgot that Nunnally isn't just an ordinary sweet little blind girl. She's also a vi Brittania, related to such devious people such as Lelouch, Cornelia, Charles, and Schnitzel.

Right there and then, they all vowed that once Lelouch manage to defeat Brittania, they would make sure to never let him get bored enough to even think remotely close to conquering the rest of the free world, Rivalz and Nina through dragging him into doing stupid, macho, idiotic male-bonding things, while Milly, Shirley, and Sayoko through more intimate ways.

* * *

With CC:

CC was patiently listening to Zero whine through the phone when there was a sudden silence from the other line. "Did I just hear you audibly shudder through the phone?"

_"I don't know how you even heard anything but yes, yes I did."_ Came Zero's still shuddering voice.

"Was it a sudden cold feeling between your 3rd and 7th vertebrae?"

_"Um, no. It felt more like between my 5th and 10th vertebrae. Don't know how I could even tell the difference."_

"It's psychological instincts. It's hardwire into the human male genes. Its like an early warning device telling you would be in great danger with in the near future. Usually from enemies of the opposite gender, or worse depending on your references, from the same gender foes." She said calmly, sounding like a very highly paid psychiatric evaluator.

_" . . . You know what, I won't even ask how you could actually know that stuff. Just tell me what it means."_

"And spoil you the surprise? Perish the thought." She smirked, knowing very well that such cold chill between the 5th and 10th vertebrae mostly connects to men's neural pathways that connects to the brain that controls the libido.

_"You know, I'm seriously considering having you assassinated."_

She audibly smirk through the phone and said, "It's not like it's gonna stick."

_" . . . Damn it!"_ He cursed before ending the call, earning another triumphant smirk from the green-haired immortal.

A/N: I'm ALIVE! ALIVE!


End file.
